This Was Perfection
by G.A. AnimeFan4
Summary: "And yet, Aki's eyes still glowed with that same liveliness, reminding him of a rose. A black rose. Rare, yet beautiful."


**V-A-L-E-N-T-I-N-E**

* * *

**V:** Vivacious

- After all, those eyes were so full of life. Those beautiful, amber eyes that twinkled when she giggled. And her laugh would echo with such life and joy. Her attitude was unique, the way she would argue or compliment depending on her mood. Her sing-song voice when she was smarting, and her whispering tone when she had to tell a secret. Her smile was his favorite part about her. When she smiled, the world seemed to light up, and his heart would skip a beat.

**A:** Assertive

- No one told her off. If she had an opinion, it would be heard. And he loved that about her. If a challenge was set in her way, she would overcome it with a certain confidence. Her expression would change from that lively one to one of determination. No one stood in her way. It was utter suicide to ever try. After all, his fool 'brother', Crow, had found that out the hard way, telling her she couldn't beat him in a race of D-Wheels. His engine was shot that night, and he had been stuck fixing it. But she had stood by, arms crossed, a smirk on her face.

**L:** Loving

- This she was. They would cuddle under a heavy blanket at night, when the windows were pitch and the lights were dimmed. The movie would play, then fade to the credits, the then the cursive writing saying: _The End_. She would murmur something about the beauty of the love story, and he would lift a curious brow as to what he'd just watched exactly. He knew nothing of sappy romance, but he did know a little about the real kind. The kind in which she would tease him for his naivety, then lightly kiss him on his marked cheek. Of course, it slowly built up from there.

**E:** Embracing

- Her arms were always so welcoming. He would return home from a long day, and she would have dinner all set up. He wouldn't be too hungry, with his head resting on his arms on the table top. She would come from behind and massage his shoulders gently, easing his stress instantly. She would wrap her arms around his neck and hug him close to her, like he could disappear at any given moment. He would chuckle softly, then stand and pick her up into his arms as she squealed in surprise. Then they would both laugh and retire to their room, forgetting about the plate still baring their half-finished meal.

**N:** Necessity

- Because she was. Without her in his life, his greatest necessity to enjoy his days, he would be miserable. Without her sarcastic remarks when she was tired in the mornings. Without her exquisite smile to greet him when he walked through the door. Without her doctor's knowledge getting the best of her, making him stay in bed when he was clearly ill with the common cold. Without her cool hand against his face when they kissed. Without the woman he loved, he would be nothing. There was only one her, and she was his greatest necessity.

**T:** Tenacious

- She was a person who had experienced a lot in life. Rejected as a little girl, called a monster for her gift. Rejected by the people around her, once friends or even family. But he had helped her to recover from that, and never again had she fallen. She stood strong and stubborn, refusing to allow an obstacle to get in her way. She was a person of enormous strength and courage, whether she knew it or not. But he did. And she was still pretty when she slapped her hand against her forehead, irritation setting in from the latest interference. In which she would then walk over and continue to forage ahead in life.

**I:** Intelligence

- The lady was smart. He, of all people, could be tricked by her. And she would grin with pride as he strolled right into her trap. And it wasn't just her deceitful side, but her brain. Each and every night, she would have something new to tell him, something he didn't know. Usually it had to do with the human body, pediatrics, or a little fun fact about a friend. Other times she completely caught him by surprise with a fact even he would call blasphemy. Of course, it never was. She was a complete genius. She knew how to handle him, right?

**N:** Never

- She had promised that. That she would never again abandon him. She had left once, years before, but had returned to him. When she did, and they grew closer together and finally decided it was true affection, she vowed never to go. That she would stand by him and continue to have her hand in his. He had made the same oath. He'd never leave her. She'd always be in his arms, snuggled up against him when they slept. She would always be under that blanket on the couch when they watched 'romantic' movies together. He knew that for a fact.

**E:** Engaged

- And then they were officially. It happened on a moonlit night, just the two of them alone. The ring was delicate, intricate, stunning. His cobalt eyes shone with hope, love, and a little fear. Her voice nearly cracked as she gave her answer. And he smiled, then began to laugh as he pulled her close into an embrace, and soon a passionate kiss. Yusei could tell she was on the verge of tears as she admired the new accessory on her finger. And yet, Aki's eyes still glowed with that same liveliness, reminding him of a rose. A black rose. Rare, yet beautiful.

**And what better of a day to propose, than that of Valentine's Day?**

* * *

_A/N: This is for those of you who like sappy romance stuff^.^ I suck at romance normally, so I hope this was OK. Not a big fan of Valentine's Day cause it's a little boring, but hey, it's a good excuse to write FaithShipping! If you spotted any typos, say so in your review and I will be sure to fix them. But anywhoo, please review! Thanks, and have a great sappy holiday! :P_

_By the way, I own nothing. Not the image, not 5Ds, nothing. Just what I wrote._

_-G-A;)_


End file.
